


Into the Darkness

by christinawithav



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's thoughts as Sorenson lays dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Darkness

Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT.

AN: HOLY COW! What an episode last night, I wanted Sorenson dead but never thought it would happen the way it did or that Rachel would be the one to do it, Rhona's acting was so amazing. Unbeated.

She watched the trickle of blood pour out of Sorenson's eye then the other one, his breathing became labored and he fell to the floor, then he stopped moving.

Rachel felt triumph go through her; she had done it she had beat this maniac at his own game and now had what she needed to make a better version of the cure, to help save what was left of humanity.

People would call it descending into darkness, she called it justice.

Five billion people were dead because this maniac had wanted glory, to prove he was better than anyone else. He had helped a group of maniacs infect innocent people, he had been about to help infect innocent children using teddy bears, and had helped to destroy the labs which would helped make and spread the cure even faster.

And he had led those immune bastards to Florida and killed Julias Hunter, her mentor.

Michael was more than likely dead because him of him.

Captain Chandler had lost his wife; his children were without a mother.

The crew of the Nathan James had lost so much of what they had known.

The planet was in chaos.

If only this bastard had come forward at the beginning who knew what might've happened, they could've maybe have found a cure earlier before the virus had spread even more than it had, maybe the mission to the artic might've never had happened.

Without Sorenson the virus would've never become so deadly, spreading as fast as it had.

She noticed Milowsky come in along with Bertrice, she gasped and he made sure to take her out of the room, Miller and some other officers soon arrived.

"I tried a new version of the cure but as you can see he couldn't take the shock to the system."

She could see the impressed look that came to their eyes but it quickly vanished as professionalism soon took over, the news of his demise would quickly spread.

She knew it was only a matter of time before the Captain found it.

Tom Chandler; months ago they'd been strangers before the virus brought them together to try to save the planet; their relationship hadn't been the same since Baltimore.

How many times had she wished they'd never gone there? Too many times to count.

Since then, trying to spread the cure and the battles with the Chosen had occupied their attention and their relationship had become tense, the grieving for their lost loved ones had also been a large factor.

A few hours later she stood in Chandler's quarters, his blue eyes and face filled with anger and she'd seen the brief flicker of disappointment.

He had no idea what it had been like, having to play nice with that son of a bitch, persuading Sorenson to cooperate with her, using the right words and feminine wiles to stroke his ego.

He had actually touched her hair and for a few moments she had been horrified, he actually looked ready to kiss her!

She stood tall and determined, her relationship with the Captain, what there was of it was about to change, likely beyond all repair, but they all had to do things they weren't proud of.

She had gone into the darkness and destroyed a living demon; no one could be hurt by him any longer.

She would gladly do it again with no regrets.

AN2 Can't believe we have only four episodes left and based on the previews next week, Captain Chandler does not look happy with someone.


End file.
